Wuferella and her Magic Fairy Zechs Mother
by potatogirl
Summary: *Wufei was starting to panic. He ran around the pink room with his pink fingernails digging into his skull, blinded by the pink wallpaper...*


Wufei yawned and stretched out his arms. He smacked his lips groggily and sat up in bed.  
  
'What the-?!'  
  
He was sitting in a large four-poster bed covered in flamingo pink drapes. The carpet was pink, the walls- pink, and a lace and tulle meringue dress was lying on a pink chair in the corner. Wufei sprang up and ran over to the pink vanity table.  
  
'Gah!'  
  
His pink reflection made him catch his breath. Somebody had curled his hair.  
  
'Oh Mistress Wuferella?' someone called from behind the pink door.  
  
Wufei was starting to panic. He ran around the room with his painted pink fingernails digging into his skull.  
  
'Wait. Now lets calm down. There has to be a rational explanation for this.' He panted.  
  
'Wuferella dear, come along. We've got to get you fitted for your wedding dress.'  
  
'WEDDING DRESS?' he squeaked.  
  
Suddenly there was a puff of pink smoke and Zechs appeared before him, waving a pink wand in the air. He was in a fluorescent pink ball gown and had a bonnet over his blond curls.  
  
'Ta daaah!' Zechs hit Wufei on the head with his wand.  
  
'Zechs?!' Wufei spluttered.  
  
'No, my child. I am not Zechs. I am your Fairy Zechs Mother.' He hit him on the head again. 'And I am here to take you on a magical journey.'  
  
'Wuferella! What are you doing in there?' the door handle rattled violently.  
  
'Now quickly, before your evil stepmother comes and takes you away!' Zechs grabbed Wufei's hand and swirled his wand around in the air.  
  
'But. my wedding dress.' Wufei said sheepishly. ~*~ 'So, Wuferella-'  
  
'Wufei.' 'A lady of your position cannot shorten her name! Why, that is the manner of common folk!'  
  
Wufei glared at Zechs dangerously. They seemed to be travelling down a fast winding pink river, in a swan shaped boat that was pastel pink.  
  
'Zechs-'  
  
'Ahem?' Zechs pouted.  
  
'Fairy Zechs Mother.' He rolled his eyes. 'One question.'  
  
'Go ahead, Wuferella.' Zechs tapped him on the head with his wand.  
  
'Where the heck am I?!' Wufei shouted, his voice echoing around him.  
  
'You are in a land far, far, away, where all your dreams come true and all your desires are fulfilled.' Zechs said dreamily.  
  
'. You don't know, do you.' Wufei leaned over the side of the boat and stared in disgust at his feminine reflection. Zechs pouted and crossed his arms.  
  
'I do so.' He sulked.  
  
'So where am I? What am I doing here? And why am I a woman?!'  
  
'I told you, you're in a land far, far, away, on a magical journey.'  
  
Wufei was starting to get very frustrated. He stood up and grabbed Zechs by the throat.  
  
'If you don't tell me in the next ten seconds then I'm gonna-'  
  
Zechs hit him violently on the head with his wand. 'Don't talk to your Fairy Zechs Mother like that, you rude little girl.' He hit him again. 'Now let go.'  
  
Wufei narrowed his eyes, but Zechs lifted his wand threateningly, so he did as he was told. He lifted up his skirt so that he could sit down on the bench to the side of the boat.  
  
'Why me.?' he muttered.  
  
'Now, my little Wuferella, where would you like to start your magical journey?' Zechs skipped around the boat, hitting various objects with his wand.  
  
'I want to go home.' He growled.  
  
'But Wuferella, what about your magical journey?'  
  
'I'll take you on a magical journey if you don't-' Wufei was silenced abruptly by a wand being forced into his mouth.  
  
'You can't go home until you've had your magical journey. Have you any idea how much it cost me to get this dress dry cleaned?' Zechs pouted.  
  
Wufei gave him a withering look of defeat and pulled the wand out of his mouth. 'Fine, fine.'  
  
'Of we go then!' he squeaked gaily.  
  
'Shut up.'  
  
'There's a magical place we're on our way there, with toys in a million all under one roof! It's called-'  
  
'SHUT UP!!!' ~*~ There was a puff of pink smoke and Wufei and Zechs arrived at their destination.  
  
'Ta daaah!' Zechs hit Wufei on the head with his wand.  
  
'Will you stop that?!'  
  
Zechs did it again. They were standing on a cold street corner, the lamps lighting up the dark road in front of them. Wufei was now wearing a red leather bikini top, matching skirt and fish net tights. He wobbled precariously in his white stilettos as he tried in vain to cover up his bare skin. Zechs unfortunately was still in his pink dress.  
  
'Where am I?' Wufei asked.  
  
Before Zechs could answer, a tall butch man walked up to them, grinning and scratching his nipple through his string dress.  
  
'Hey foxy,' he winked at Wufei, 'Up for some business?'  
  
Zechs stepped forward. 'Cash or cheque?'  
  
Wufei grabbed his arm and brought his face up to his level.  
  
'We. Are. Leaving. NOW.' ~*~ 


End file.
